Dark Matter Luigi
Dark Matter Luigi is the dark matter version of Luigi. It is unknown how Dark Matter Luigi came into existence, but he does, in fact, exist. Unlike Luigi, he does not have a brother, a girlfriend, or any friends that are also made out of dark matter, and he is the only known being to be a dark matter variant of another person in the Mushroom Kingdom. He also isn't the "opposite" of Luigi (as that spot belongs to Waluigi) and instead merely coexists with his non-dark matter counterpart. Other than appearing nearly identical to Luigi in a tennis outfit, the two of them are completely unrelated. Design Dark Matter Luigi appears almost exactly as Luigi does while wearing his tennis outfit in Mario Tennis Aces, only with an adjusted color scheme. Dark Matter Luigi also varies from the regular Luigi because some areas of his body simply don't exist as he is made of dark matter. One would think this would affect the way his body works due to basic laws of physics, but it doesn't, for some reason. Another difference from Luigi is that Dark Matter Luigi is always wearing a tennis outfit, even when the situation doesn't call for it and he would probably be better off wearing something different and more comfortable. He also always holds his broken tennis racket, which, despite being broken, is somehow able to be held. Personality Dark Matter Luigi is always calm, cool, and collected. He doesn't really ever care about anything, and doesn't typically go on adventures, attend parties, or play sports (even though his tennis racket would imply that he does). Dark Matter Luigi is also very clueless, rarely ever knowing what's going on in the Mushroom Kingdom. Dark Matter Luigi exists, and that's all that matters to him. He also regularly enjoys eating food and watching television. Appearances Dark Matter Luigi has appeared in every game in the Super Mario series since Super Mario Bros. 2, but he's always off-screen so you can't actually see him. Quotes Dark Matter Luigi when talking to AgentMuffin. ---- Dark Matter Luigi when talking to OwtheEdgehog. ---- Dark Matter Luigi when talking to .arcticbreath. ---- Dark Matter Luigi responding to Bland-Aid saying that he deserves his own game. ---- Dark Matter Luigi responding to .navybolt after asking if one would say that existence is all that "dark" matters to him. ---- Dark Matter Luigi responding to Pokerninja2, who insulted .navybolt for making a joke. ---- Dark Matter Luigi responding to .navybolt, who agreed with Pokerninja2's insult. ---- Dark Matter Luigi responding to AgentMuffin making a joke involving a fictional character named "John Fantendo." ---- Dark Matter Luigi responding to LumaNin, who claimed that "his dude" sometimes comes into his room, shuts down his laptop, and beats him. ---- Dark Matter Luigi responding to Bland-Aid, who asked what Dark Matter Luigi's favorite TV show was. ---- Dark Matter Luigi giving advice to LumaNin. ---- Dark Matter Luigi responding to AgentMuffin, who told him about "John Fantendo." ---- Dark Matter Luigi responding to HollowPharaoh, who noted that AgentMuffin had been making passive aggressive posts. ---- Dark Matter Luigi responding to AgentMuffin, who made a joke about working on his "Fantendo user accent." ---- Dark Matter Luigi responding to Athena Hawkins, who stated she was "laughing on the inside." ---- Dark Matter Luigi responding to .navybolt, who said Athena Hawkins made a cool remark. ---- Dark Matter Luigi responding to Athena Hawkins, who made a joke about having no respect for .navybolt. ---- Dark Matter Luigi responding to OwtheEdgehog, who said he liked and subscribed to Athena Hawkins. ---- Dark Matter Luigi responding to Athena Hawkins, who said .navybolt made a cool remark. ---- Dark Matter Luigi responding to HollowPharaoh, who made a joke about AgentMuffin. ---- Dark Matter Luigi responding to Benjamin Kirsch, who said "oh." ---- Dark Matter Luigi responding to AgentMuffin, who mentioned he was participating in something. ---- Dark Matter Luigi responding to HollowPharaoh, who asked if there was a joke. Trivia *Dr. Toadley hypothesized that if Luigi and Dark Matter Luigi touched one another, they would both disappear. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Males Category:Blenda's Characters Category:Mario (series)